1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to high speed, shielded electrical connectors having one or more integrated PCB assemblies.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,014 shows an approach for the manufacturing of backplane connectors using one or more PCB assemblies. Each of the PCB assemblies comprises one insulated substrate, one spacer, and one cover plate, all of which are attached to one another. The insulating substrate is provided with a predetermined pattern of conducting tracks, while ground tracks are provided between the conducting tracks. The conducting tracks are connected at one end to a female contact terminal for connection to the backplane and at the other end to a male through-hole contact terminal.
PCT Patent Application Serial No. US96/11214 filed Jul. 2, 1996 also discloses connectors employing side-by-side circuit substrates. The connectors disclosed in that application also employ through-hole terminals to make a mechanically and electrically secure connection to the circuit board on which the connector is to be mounted. The disclosure of the above-mentioned application is incorporated herein by reference.
While both of the above-mentioned connector arrangements can yield useful interconnection systems, many manufacturers of electronic equipment prefer to surface mount components on printed circuit boards. Surface mounting provides enhanced opportunities for miniaturization and the potential for mounting components on both sides of the circuit board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide high speed electrical connectors with one or more integrated PCB assemblies.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide electrical connectors having relatively low manufacturing costs.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one aspect of the present invention by an electrical connector, comprising: a housing; and a plurality of modules received in said housing. Each module comprises: a printed circuit board assembly; and a plurality of contact secured to ends of traces located on outer surfaces of the printed circuit board assembly. The printed circuit board assembly also includes at least one shield layer located between the outer surfaces. A first group of the contacts engage a mating electrical component, and a second group of the contacts engage a circuit board to which the electrical connector mounts.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in another aspect of the present invention by a right angle receptacle, comprising: a housing; and a plurality of modules received in the housing. Each module comprises: a printed circuit board assembly and a plurality of contacts secured to traces located on outer surfaces of the printed circuit board assembly. The printed circuit board assembly also has: a first edge locatable adjacent a mating connector; a second edge locatable adjacent a circuit board to which the receptacle mounts; and at least one shield layer between said outer surfaces. A first group of contacts are located at the first edge and engage the mating connector. A second group of contacts are located at said second edge and engage the circuit board.